This invention relates to handtools. The inventive handtool is a handtool having rotatable arms and can be used with a variety of bits to provide a multiple tool capability.
The prior art includes many hand-held tools (handtools) with bits intended to accomplish a variety of purposes. For example, a prior art multiple bit handtool which can assume a T-driver shape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,197 entitled xe2x80x9cMultiple Bit Handtoolxe2x80x9d issued Jul. 18, 1989. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,197 and its disclosures and drawings are incorporated herein by this reference to facilitate the disclosure and teaching of my new invention.
The prior art also includes xe2x80x9c4 in 1xe2x80x9d screwdrivers having a handle and a bit holding blade. The blade can be reversible and can hold a double headed bit on each end of the blade. Each double headed bit offers two tools (e.g., a Phillips and a slotted tool or head). With two double headed bits, the prior art xe2x80x9c4 in 1xe2x80x9d screwdriver offers 4 tools in one tool (thus its name).
It is an object of the invention to provide a handtool with independently rotatable arms that provide increased functionality and flexibility to the handtool.
It is another objection of the invention to provide a handtool which can have a multiple bit tool capability.
These and other objectives, advantages and aspects of the invention are described in the following descriptions and drawings of the invention.
The handtool of this invention has an elongated member adapted to hold a bit at an end of said elongated member, a first arm rotatably attached at a fixed point to said elongated member, and a second arm rotatably attached at a fixed point to said elongated member. The first arm is rotatable about its fixed point to a position that is substantially perpendicular to the elongated member. The first arm is also rotatable about its fixed point from its perpendicular position towards the elongated member. Similarly, the second arm is rotatable about its fixed point to a position that is substantially perpendicular to the elongated member and said second arm is rotatable about its fixed point from its perpendicular position towards the elongated member. Each of the arms can be rotated independent of the rotation of the other arm. Other inventive aspects of the invention are described below, but not all of which are requirements for every embodiment of the invention or its practice.
The first arm and the second arm are rotatable on opposite sides of the elongated member. The first arm and second arm can simultaneously be in their perpendicular positions to form with the elongated member a T shape which can be hand-held and which provides increased torque for turning a bit at the end of said elongated member. A handtool in accordance with claim 1 wherein said first arm is adapted to hold a bit at an end of said first arm and said second arm is adapted to hold a bit at an end of said second arm; and wherein the bit holding end of each arm is opposite the fixed point at which the arm is rotatably attached.
The elongated member can be adapted to receive, hold and release a bit at the bit holding end of said elongated member, the first arm can be adapted to receive, hold and release a bit at the bit holding end of the first arm, and the second arm can be adapted to receive, hold and release a bit at the bit holding end of the second arm.
Preferably, the elongated member has a first open portion adapted to receive the first arm when it is rotated into the elongated member, and the elongated member has a second open portion adapted to receive the second arm when it is rotated into the elongated member.
Preferably, the elongated member is comprised of a handle and a blade. The first arm and second arm are rotatably attached to the handle. The blade extends from the handle and includes the bit holding end of the elongated member. Preferably, the handle is adapted to receive, hold and release the blade and the blade is reversible and is adapted to hold a bit on each end of the blade.
The handle can have ribs extending from said handle and running parallel to the length of said handle. The ribs can be rounded, and if desired, the rounding can be truncated in a manner that defines a circle shape. The exposed portions of said arms can serve as ribs when the arms are in the closed position. The exposed portions of the arms should substantially conform in size and shape to the ribs when said arms are positioned in said open portions.
One or both of the arms can be rotated away from the elongated member and beyond a perpendicular position to one or more extended positions relative to the elongated member. A mechanism can be used to secure an arm to one or more pre-determined positions, including extended positions.